Nightmares come alive
by ammstar11
Summary: Nico is trying to cope with his time spent in Tartarus and finds that writing and music are good ways to deal with the nightmares plaguing him at night, Will finds the lyrics Nico wrote and is amazed by them. Haven't decided if I'm done with this one yet.


****This is something I wrote for no real reason, it started off as a poem but became kinda like a metal song and I thought hey why not? Anyway it made me think of Nico and decided to make this.****

 ** _Nightmares come alive_** _I sleep, and I dream,_

 _And my fears are real._

 _I run, and I scream,_

 _Terror's all I feel._

 _They come and they come, never stopping,_

 _I run and I hide, stomach's dropping._

 _They search and they seek,_

 _Soon they'll find me._

 _When darkness comes I know they'll have me._

 _Nightmares come alive!_

 _There's nowhere left to hide!_

 _Nightmares come alive!_

 _No longer in my mind!_

 _Tortured souls and the screaming will never end!_

 _Pulling me down, into darkness I descend!_

 _Help me now! Please get me out!_

 _Calling for help, pleading I scream and shout!_

 _Wake me up! Please wake me up!_

 _Nightmares come alive!_

 _Please save me from my mind!_

 _Nightmares come alive!_

 _There's nowhere left to hide!_

 _Awake and alive,_

 _If I sleep I'll die!_

 _Save me._

 _Save me._

 _Pull me into the light._

 _With you I'll fight._

 _Save me from the war inside my head,_

 _Keep me safe and sound in bed._

 _Hold me close, never let me go._

 _Keep me safe when the nightmares come alive,_

 _Save me from the monsters in the night,_

 _Help me to survive!_

 _Together we will fight!_

 _When the nightmares come alive!_

 _Nightmares come alive!_

 _When the nightmares come alive!_

 _Stay by my side!_

 _When the nightmares come alive!_

 _Take me to the dawn,_

 _Night is ending,_

 _The battles won,_

 _You'll keep on defending,_

 _When the nightmares come alive._

 _When the nightmares come alive._

...

Will looked up from the sheet of paper and saw Nico standing before him with his head bowed and his hands clenched tightly into fists at his side slightly hidden by the sleeves of his leather jacket.

Will set the paper aside and pulled Nico into a tight embrace.

"Oh Nico, I know things are bad when it comes to nightmares, I can never know exactly what you have been through but you can come to me anytime you need and I'll to whatever I can to help." Will said gently as he felt Nico hold tightly to his shirt, he knew that he was hurting and that there are some things he just couldn't bring himself to say out loud but Will would do whatever he could to help Nico deal with his nightmares and help him see that he will never have to go through that ever again.

"I know, you were the one I was talking about you know."

Will couldn't help the trill that ran through him at that. "Really?" he would have thought that Nico was talking about one of the seven or maybe Reyna, someone who had been on the quest that brought Nico back to camp. The ones that had actually saved him after he had been trapped and dragged into Tartarus, why would he be writing about Will?

"You are always there when I wake up and you are willing to listen even if I'm not ready to talk and I know I can go to you when I need help so I thought of you when I was asking for help in the song."

Will felt his heart swell when he heard that, Nico trusted him enough to turn to him when he needed help and to feel safe, he was so happy to hear that.

"I'll always help you all you have to do is ask, though I'd come for you even before that."

"I know." just two words but they held so much weight to them, as if they carried every single hope and wish for a better future with them and the trust that was building between them grew stronger as Will realized that Nico not only was grateful for Will's help, but also welcomed it.  
Will smiled and rested his chin on the top of Nico's head.  
"I'll always be there for you Deathboy." Will said just above a whisper, there was no need to talk any louder than that when the two of them were so close.  
"I know." Nico must have had the same thought because he spoke those words again just as quiet as Will had been, then he did something that took Will by surprise, he gripped Will's shirt with both fists and pulled him in for a kiss that sent a shock running up Will's spine and all else fell away.

 **I needed some quick Solangelo for my soul so here we go!**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
